Mr Sandman
by David Macintyre
Summary: The value of a circle.


--  
  
SEAN  
  
or  
  
Mr. Sandman  
  
--  
  
Lyrics © Korn.  
  
--  
  
Note: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE POORLY WRITTEN AT THE BEGINNING. Read more than a page before you comment.  
  
the fianl fihgt between sonic teh hedeghog and tehj eggman was on sonic was winng of crouse  
  
sonic: haha eggman i am beating u  
  
eggman: no sonic i will beat u and rule teh wrold  
  
sonic: no u wont buttnic haha  
  
sonic and eggman fought  
  
sonic: haha eggman i am winning!!11!  
  
eggman: no u r not  
  
sonic pulled out a mega gernade launchar and fried it at eggman it made eggman dead  
  
sonic: haha eggman is dead no more eggman!!111!  
  
then sonamy had sex and shadow said soemting funny but it wasn fnny haha lolol!!  
  
then teh eggman started moving oh no said sonic he fired his gun again but it ddi noting  
  
sonic: y rnt u dying  
  
eggman: becuz  
  
eggman crawled out of his plie of mess and started marching towards Sonic  
  
sonic: but why what you do why u no die huh  
  
eggman: becoz.  
  
he kept teh walking and his mad beady eyes were filled with rage.  
  
sonic fired again and nothing happened.  
  
oh no said amy what will we do  
  
There is nothing you can do said Eggman  
  
sonic: yes tehre is i always beet u!111!!1  
  
blah blahdeeblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
Not this time, said Eggman.  
  
sonic kept firing and firing his gernade supar launchar but nothing happened the shells bounced off of Eggman's chest like they were both made of rubber.  
  
sonic: please die  
  
Eggman started speaking in tongues.  
  
"Now you know how it FUCKING FEELS," he said, grabbing Sonic by the neck and resisting the urge to snap him in half like a brittle twig.  
  
sonic: wot r u saying i cant undrestand u  
  
"And you never will, because you're too fucking stupid. You cavernous fucking skutcheon," Eggman said. Then there was nobody else around them. No Amy, no Shadow, no Tails or whoever the fuck else was involved in what was obviously a hackneyed, and very retarded scene, described and put together only because the author felt he needed somewhere to set the scene. No more reason was needed.  
  
sonic: speak english!  
  
"I am, it's just too well phrased for an incorrigible little worm like you to understand."  
  
He threw Sonic to the ground.  
  
sonic: y rnt u dead????? theres no reason for u to be alive anyway  
  
"Oh, a fine thing for somebody like you to say. There is a reason for everything, hedgehog," Eggman spat. He hoisted the quivering lump of fur by the neck and hurled him ten feet away, running towards him and stamping down on his chest to keep him in place. "A reason, for example, for my existence. Let me explain something, hedgehog," Eggman said with his teeth gritted, seething pent up rage. "I have ambitions, Sonic. Dreams. I have direction, I know where I want to go with my life. I have a future. Therefore I have a reason to continue existing, whether I want to or not. You however. You do not have a reason. It seems like your sole purpose for creation is to constantly thwart my attempts at achieving my dreams."  
  
sonic: but  
  
"Shut up. You are a pathetic fucking waste of oxygen, no, a waste of words, a waste of binary. You are code, written solely as an antithesis for me."  
  
Sonic was still having trouble understanding Eggman's foreign dialect, but he did as best he could.  
  
sonic: u... uuuu you say i... you say I not life? i, I not have lyfe, life?  
  
"What do you do in your spare time, Sonic? What are your interests?"  
  
sonic: kicking butt  
  
"You are worthless," Eggman roared, hooking the hedgehog across the face. "The only reason you exist is to put a stop to my plans, to keep me from getting what I want. When I'm not around, you're not around. When I'm not up to something, you're not doing anything. You are completely, and hopelessly dependent on me. You have no other purpose."  
  
sonic: "that... that not... that not tru, true! i have firends!"  
  
"Congratulations. Would you like a cookie?"  
  
sonic: "yes"  
  
"I want this to end. Right now."  
  
Eggman drew--  
  
a gernade launchar  
  
a rocket  
  
a mahcnie gun  
  
A 9mm semiautomatic handgun from a pocket in his coat. One bullet. He pointed it at Sonic's forehead. Sonic sat quivering in more fear than he had ever felt in his life, than he had ever had to feel.  
  
sonic "Im just doing my job"  
  
"Do you know how it feels?! Do you know what it's like, to know that no matter how many times you try to end it, no matter how many times you fire the gun, you just keep firing and firing and firing and firing and this person just will not, fucking, DIE?! No, of course you don't. You were written to win. You have other purposes, don't you? Yes, that's it. You need to keep living."  
  
"u just sed I don't"  
  
"SHUT UP. I was being sarcastic, you filthy little vermin. Listen very closely. I am sick and tired of feeling that way. Until now I didn't know how to stop you, until now I found this."  
  
The room, if you could call it that, was nothing but an endless black void. Maybe it was white, but that's not important. The fact is there was nothing, nothing, for millions of miles. Nothing for an eternity, in fact. Just space. No light, no dark. Yet somehow the gun still glinted as if to bring attention to itself.  
  
"This little doohickey," Eggman said, lowering his vocabulary sufficiently, "Will put an end to it. Everything. You are going to die now, Sonic the hedgehog. I will now get what I want and in the process, you will no longer be forced to exist with no purpose."  
  
sonic"but I dun wanna"  
  
"Too bad. I'm doing you a favor. You'll admit it sooner or later."  
  
Eggman pulled the trigger.  
  
After so much silence and blank, the void disappeared, if such a thing is possible, and so did Sonic.  
  
Eggman looked around at the world that now surrounded him. It was black and white.  
  
It was also pixellated, flat.  
  
And then there was Sonic. Standing there in front of him, peaceful, quiet, waiting. It didn't look like Sonic. In fact, it was a white rectangle. But it was Sonic.  
  
"You... what are you doing here?!"  
  
Slowly shades of gray started to appear and the world had more definition.  
  
"Is this... is this where you go? Is this where I sent you?"  
  
Sonic began to appear more defined. He was still a flat image, composed of squares and rectangles and with no defining features other than a slightly misshapen head, but it was most definitely him.  
  
"This... isn't real... is it?"  
  
Eggman looked around. Slowly, things started to appear. First walls, then simple objects like ladders, barrels, fire.  
  
"I killed you. I destroyed something worthless. This is where worthless things go. Yes?"  
  
Sonic began to appear more distinguishable. First a pair of black rectangle eyes appeared, his head began to widen, forming pixellated spines. His hands became bulkier, wider than the rest of his arm, as did his feet. Flat, but identified.  
  
"But if that's true... no, it can't be. I'm here with you. I have purpose! If I'm here that means either I don't or you do. I don't understand."  
  
Basic color started to form. More objects appeared. Trees, ropes, cages with monkeys in them. Women, men, hats, guns, dogs. Animals. Sonic started to resemble a human, composed of small squares, with a large head and spikes protruding from the back. He was poorly rendered, but he looked like himself.  
  
"But you... there's no reason. You HAVE no REASON. I do. Why am I here with you?"  
  
More color.  
  
"I... don't get it..."  
  
Water. Chairs. Balls. Noses. Plumbing.  
  
"If I... I know you have... It's all figured out."  
  
More color. More objects. Sonic started to look more refined, more smooth. His edges started to lose their jags.  
  
"I come up with something, you stop it. I come up with something, you thwart it. It's an endless cycle, it's all you live for. I killed you, I sent you here, to this, this world, this... I don't know what it is! Is this where worthless things go?! Is this where things with no ambition, no drive go when they die? WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU?! YOU SHOULD NOT BE NEAR ME ANYMORE! YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST WITH ME!"  
  
Eggman could do nothing but be silent. He watched as the world around him evolved. Sonic started to look rounded, dimensional. Primitive dimension reared its confusing head, allowing the objects and characters surrounding Eggman and Sonic in their little circle of the universe to move about more freely.  
  
Then suddenly, a third dimension was created. Now new things started to appear. Jagged, ugly things, but still considered more beautiful than their predecessors, because they could be placed further from others, they could be put in perspective, they could live in a third dimension. It was the same progression; first boxes, then walls, monsters, trees, guns, water, texture, life. Slowly the others started to disappear, despite their continual creation and the struggle of those who loved them to keep them alive. They were replaced by their three-dimensional doppelgangers. Sonic's smooth, rendered appearance was replaced by a jagged, ugly, pointy exterior. But he was beautiful in form and design.  
  
"This is madness..."  
  
As the ugly, pointed exteriors of the third dimensional objects started to refine, smooth, become more beautiful, so did Sonic. He started to resemble a human being.  
  
New techniques of rendering these objects emerged and more vivid, cartoony looking characters and objects and THINGS were created. They produced dynamically, endlessly, filling their own little worlds and universes, plotting themselves their own lives and existences.  
  
"Sonic... why... why are we here?"  
  
Sonic did not answer.  
  
"Why are YOU here?"  
  
"To be challenged."  
  
Eggman looked around. The objects were beautiful. But the more he looked at it, the less real they seemed. He was right, they were not real.  
  
He looked at Sonic.  
  
'To be challenged,' Sonic had said.  
  
With a swoop, suddenly the world now looked like the one Eggman had remembered. The one he and Sonic had previously occupied. The other objects were gone; there was now only Sonic and Robotnik, protagonist and antagonist. Yin and yang. More characters started to appear; Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Gamma, Rouge, Chaos, everyone.  
  
To be challenged.  
  
[I woke up today To find myself in the other place, With a trail of my footprints from Where I ran away... It seems everything I heard just might be true, And you know me—well, you think you do Sometimes, I have everything....  
  
YET I WISH I FELT SOMETHING!  
  
Do you know how far this has gone?! Just how damaged have I become?! When I think I can overcome It runs even deeper...  
  
And in a dream, I'm a different me, With a perfect you—we fit perfectly... And for once in my life I feel complete—  
  
And I still want to ruin it.  
  
Afraid to look As clear as day, This plan has long been underway, I hear them call I CANNOT STAY THE VOICE INVITING ME AWAY!  
  
DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THIS HAS GONE?! JUST HOW DAMAGED HAVE I BECOME?! When I think I can overcome, IT RUNS EVEN DEEPER! Everything that matters is gone All the hands of hope have withdrawn Could you try to help me hang on? It runs...  
  
I'm straight, I won't crack On my way and I can't turn back I'm okay I'm on track On my way And I can't turn back... I stayed On this track Gone too far and I can't come back I stayed On this track Lost my way  
  
Can't come back]  
  
He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something at that moment caused Eggman to have the greatest epiphany of his life.  
  
--  
  
Mr. Sandman  
  
bring me a dream 


End file.
